Many athletic activities, particularly team sports, utilize one of a variety of game ball types. For example, the game of soccer utilizes a soccerball, whereas the game of basketball utilizes a basketball. Other types of game balls that are commonly utilized include footballs, volleyballs, baseballs, and softballs, for example. The suitability of a type of game ball for a particular athletic activity depends upon a variety of characteristics, including dimensions, shape, materials, and weight.
When purchasing game balls, consumers generally prefer to inspect the game balls, which may include both a visual inspection and a tactile inspection (i.e., through touch) to ensure that the game balls possess the requisite characteristics. Moreover, inspection of the game balls permits the consumers to verify whether the game balls possess a requisite degree of quality, which is dependent upon workmanship and materials. Packaging, such a conventional box, may inhibit consumers' ability to inspect game balls. Accordingly, many manufacturers transport game balls to retail locations without packaging, and the game balls are displayed in bulk at the retail locations in a large bin or basket.
One drawback to displaying game balls without packaging is that information regarding the game balls may not be provided to the consumers. For example, when game balls are loosely displayed in a large bin or basket, information on materials used in the game balls, specifications of the game ball, and approval from governing athletic organizations may not be coupled with the game balls for use by the consumers when selecting between models or manufacturers. Another drawback relates to protection of the game balls. That is, damage to the game balls may occur during transport or while on display at the retail location.